flightwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysteries of Orlea
"Orlea is a vast continent with many secrets, over the years i have encountered a great many and decided to catalog them here." :: - Bastion Shadeleaf The Vacant Vault On the first day in my new home i decided to give the ancient building a once over. in the basement i found an oddity in the stone work. this turned out to be a secret passage with a stairwell that descended below the shop. At first this stairwell appears to be impossible to travers, but due to the tenacious nature of my vermin friend the solution was found " Only someone willing to look towards the past may proceed." Once we reached the bottom we found an expansive cavern with walls of hewed stone that is not native to Kaverdale. The only thing filling the space were large stone shelves. the cavern must have been at least two furlongs in length by half a furlong wide. We searched the area for hour and yet could not find any other ingress points. The only thing on the shelves was dust and detritus. As we moved further into the Vault we noticed the shelves look to be in an increasing state of disrepair. yet nothing looks as if it have been here in centuries. I soon noticed that my compass was pointing in the wrong direction, this appears to indicate the Vault was not located under the Dancing Stone but in a completely different area. The Old Man was able to channel the energies of the Vault. As a result we were able to deduce the location was far to the north of Kaverdale, possible not even in Orlea. : The Dancing Stone Not much is currently known about the shops namesake. Its appears to be a purple radiant cut gemstone about 6mm by 3mm and weighing almost a pound. What makes the stone odd is how it floats about, it bobs gently up and down and shift side to side. It even appears to preform little pirouette giving it the appearance of dancing to an unheard tune. For now the stone simply sits atop the mantle behind the counter of the store, maybe someday soon more of its mysteries will be unveiled. Deep Water Transmutation Fluid A barrel of strange liquid was found in the cellar of an abandond shop. The liquid looks like water except it has an exceptinaly deep hue of blue and weights at least twice as much as normal water. The only thing we know at this time is that the liquid is used for some time of transmutation process. ' The Goblet of Voedsel' Today a Tiefling mage came to the shop, he was looking for a goblet that was made of skulls. Nothing more is know about this goblet other than its physical discription. Carlie appeared to be concerned what what the tiefling would do with such an item. The Hidden Cabinet Once again our humble shop has revealed one of its many secrets, this time an inconspicuous Cabinet. This cabinet was purchased by Carlie, though she quickly forgot about its existence. Rocket and Bella had searched it and found a hidden compartment. In the compartment was a soggy old robe. Normally we would pay no attention to this item, but seeing as the previous day we had a run-in with the substance we call deep water and this robe is soaked in it, we took notice. This is what began our newest adventure. We started by tracking down the owner of the Sea Salt Shack. Who turned out to be a member of a prominent family here in Kaverdale, though they are suspected to have left the city some time ago. Kenith Anticore, remember this name as it appear to be important. I was able to get the deed for the Shack and it had listed an address near the Kaverdale Port. Our next stop was the home of the Dwarf whom Carlie acquired the Cabinet from. We found his residence abandoned, but all was not lost, we found a deed and documents leading back to Anticore and the address on the deed for the Sea Salt Shack. The deed was for the dwarf’s house. I filed it with the other deed for later use. So finally we headed to the port. The building was vacant, except for a dead body. We looked over the body but could not determine what caused his current situation. As I began to scope out the next room, Rocket and Carlie started to argue over the contents of the corpse’s pockets, which alerted the men in the next room. These men startled by the noise, dropped an amphora of Deep Water causing a fatal accident. We dispatched them and finished searching the warehouse. Following their tracks we found a pit in the next building. This pit lead us down to a gathering of more Deep Water Men. They had everything they needed to build an army. We moved quietly along a catwalk to get a better vantage point. Once again Carlie cost us the advantage of surprise going after a locked chest. She had Bella attempt to open the chest which caused a loud noise alerting all the Deep Water Men. Who, until then, had been happily huddled around a small jellyfish like creature. My gut told me the best option would be to kill the little monster as there was no telling what it would have done. Once the Jelly fish was dispatched, Rocket and I had to distract the rest of them as the rest of the group was able to vacate. Once out we sealed the path behind us and absconded from the pit. In the end we ended up with more questions than answers... __FORCETOC__